


Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song, but very fitting.  
> I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I just wrote it in 10 minutes.
> 
> This is the end guys! I originally wanted to make it a little longer but i just started a new job and i knew that if i didn't finish it now i never would. I'm sorry if it seems abrupt. I really hope you enjoyed and just wanted to thank each one of you for your comments and for reading this.

Mandy went to jail but didn't stay long, Ian and Mickey made sure of that. It was the least they could do.

They came back to see her get out, after the first 2 weeks of her incarceration they had to go back home for work.

Liams doing great, no problems so far.

Lip wanted them to move back but they said no, ‘It’s my home now Lip. I don't belong here anymore. I’m sorry but i’m gonna marry Mickey and we’re gonna stay there”.

They just didn't belong in the southside anymore, Salem was their home now and they loved it.

When they came back Ben found out about the engagement and was ecstatic for them. He threw them a small party, Ben and Mickey are quite close friends now.

 

**

 

Six months later...

 

Ian, Mickey, Ben and the Gallagher clan plus Kev, V and Mandy were all sitting at the courthouse.

Ian and Mickey had decided they didn't want a wedding. They just wanted to be married and then throw a party afterwards. So here they were getting married in the southside.

 

Once they’d exchanged their vows and kissed, all their guests whoo’d and they left to the Gallagher house for their after party.

 

Ian and Mickey were sitting next to each other around the fire watching Debbie yell at Carl while chasing him, Lip talking with Mandy, Fiona, Ben, Kev and V all talking.

Ian had a fond smile on his face.

“I never thought this would be my life. Ya know? 18 years old and married.”

“You complainin’?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah, I would never give this up.”

Mickey gave a small smile and replied with “Yeah, me neither.”

They were quiet for a bit before Ian said

“I thought when you left i’d never see you again.”

“I know but sometimes goodbye is a second chance.”

They smiled at each other and kissed.

Once they parted they each said this to each other

_ “P.s I will always love you.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end.....  
> BUT i am planning on writing a piece of this but as it being different- where one of them dies and gets the letter... so watch out for that sometime within the next couple weeks. It will be included in this series as an AU- it will not be an actual part of going off of this, this piece you just read is the end of their story.   
> This series will "officially end" when i post the AU.


End file.
